survivor_zfandomcom-20200215-history
IAPs
IAPs, or In App Purchases, are available in the 'Merchant' menu. All IAPs are completely optional, but there are a few things that can only be obtained via IAP or by traveling to specific, real-world locations. IAPs are also a way to obtain hard to find or rare items that make gameplay easier. IAP encounters and 'City Passes' are available through the 'Challenges' menu, while IAP items automatically are placed in your inventory. There is several types or categories, many of which add significantly to game play. Some of them fit under more than one category City Passes City Passes are Challenges which allow you to explore real world locations without traveling there. Many include access to Location-Specific Encounters, while also making it easier to find Location-Type Encounters without having to travel in order to change what types of location are currently in range of your current location. List of City Pass IAPs * City Pass - Bronx * City Pass: Brooklyn * City Pass - Cave Creek * City Pass - Dallas * City Pass: Manhattan * City Pass: New Orleans * City Pass: Portland * City Pass: Queens * [[City Pass: San Diego|'City Pass: San Diego']] * City Pass: San Francisco * City Pass: Staten Island * New York Pack Battle Map Battle maps function similar to City Passes, although it is unlikely they contain any of the location-specific encounters. They will still likely make location-type specific encounters easier to find. List of Battle Map IAPs * Battle Map * 4 Pack Battle Maps Encounter Packs Encounter Packs are collections of popular or hard to find encounters that can be replayed as much as you like. Some are location-specific, some are location-type specific, and some are entirely unique to IAP. List of Encounter Pack IAPs * Downtown * Great Replays * [[Great Replays 2|'Great Replays 2']] * Hard To Find * [[Hunting Lodge (IAP)|'Hunting Lodge (IAP)']] * [[Restaurant Pack|'Restaurant Pack']] * [[Rose City Arena|'Rose City Arena']] * Take Me To The Movies * [[The Prison (IAP)|'The Prison (IAP)']] Items and Supplies Many useful items can be purchased by in-app purchase. While most items are available in regular game-play, many are rare or difficult to find. Also available is supplies, companions, and vehicles; things like large quantities of food and water for your character, powerful mercenaries to protect you in combat, and vehicles to expand your search range in your real world location. List of Item and Supply IAPs * .45 Ammo x 300 * 12 .Ga x 200 * 1000 x .45 Ammo * Ammo Box * Ammo Dump * Big Drop * Boom Stick * Care Package * Cop Package * Crafting Supplies * [[Cutting Torch|'Cutting Torch']] * Dark Sniper * Double Trouble * Dual Gators * Essentials 1 * Essentials 2 * First Aid Kits * Fortification Pack * Fountain of Life * Gator Pro (IAP) * Grenades * Grenade Pack * [[Van|'Groovy Van']] * Have Uzi Will Travel * Medical Surplus * Mercenary Level 2 * Mercenary Level 3 * Mercenary Level 4 * Mercenary Level 5 * Night Assault * Nosh Pit * Pryo Pack Level 1 * Riot Gear Level 1 * Riot Gear Level 2 * Shotgunner * Shotgun Shells * Street Sweeper * SWAT Package * Tour De Death Pack * Uber Trap Pack Second Chance Tokens Second Chance Tokens allow you to revive should you be killed in-game without taking penalty or completely restarting. List of Second Chance Token IAPs * [[Van|'Groovy Van']] * Hunting Lodge (IAP) * Resurrection Pack * Second Chance * Rose City Comic Con IAPs by Price A list of all currently available IAPs, sorted by cost. $0.99 IAPs * .45 Ammo x 300 * 12 .Ga x 200 * Boom Stick * Downtown * Essentials 1 * First Aid Kits * Fountain of Life * Gator Pro (IAP) * Great Replays * Grenades * Hard To Find * Have Uzi Will Travel * Nosh Pit * Pryo Pack Level 1 * Restaurant Pack * Take Me To The Movies $1.99 IAPs * Ammo Box * Battle Map * City Pass - Bronx * City Pass: Brooklyn * City Pass - Cave Creek * City Pass - Dallas * City Pass: Queens * City Pass: Manhattan * City Pass: New Orleans * City Pass: Portland * City Pass: San Diego * City Pass: San Francisco * City Pass: Staten Island * Crafting Supplies * Cutting Torch * Dark Sniper * Dual Gators * Essentials 2 * Great Replays 2 * Hunting Lodge (IAP) * Medical Surplus * Mercenary Level 2 * Rose City Arena * Second Chance * Shotgun Shells * Street Sweeper $2.99 IAPs * 1000 x .45 Ammo * Ammo Dump * Double Trouble * Fortification Pack * Grenade Pack * Mercenary Level 3 * Night Assault * Riot Gear Level 1 * The Prison * Tour De Death Pack $3.99 IAPs * Big Drop * Mercenary Level 4 * Riot Gear Level 2 $4.99 IAPs * 4 Pack Battle Maps * Care Package * Cop Package * Groovy Van * Mercenary Level 5 * Resurrection Pack * SWAT Package * Uber Trap Pack $5.99 IAPs * New York Pack $9.99 IAPs * Shotgunner Category:IAPs Category:Available in IAP